Here We Go Again
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Sequel to my Kung Fu Panda fic, 'How Did This Happen' / I've done it again, this time I brought PoM to life! And now I have to go to school with them! How will I deal with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go Again

**Hi, everyone! If you read 'How Did This Happen' under the Kung Fu Panda section, then I'm sure you're excited to see the continuation! If not, well you need not worry! There will probably be some references, but they will be few and far between. So, without further ado, our featured presentation!**

**I do NOT own PoM.**

_Tanya's POV_

Bianca and I sat in my living room, trying to figure out what Cartoon we should bring to life.

Before you can call us crazy, let me explain. It has happened to us before. Just a month ago, we had brought the characters of Kung Fu Panda to life. Boy, that had been fun.

"How about Bolt?" Bianca suggested.

"What if we can't understand them?" I pointed out. She nodded slowly.

"Jimmy Neutron?" she asked. I snorted. I hadn't watched that in over a year.

"Penguins of Madagascar?" Bianca suggested.

Hmm... That sounded cool. Skipper would be especially fun to screw with.

"Okay, Penguins of Madagascar it is" I agreed. She beamed.

So we got up, and I went over to my crystal ball. I stared at it, forcing all of my energy into the ball as I said the spell.

When I finished, the ball exploded. Just like last time.

"Now, we have to wait till morning. You should go home, I'll call you if they're here tomorrow" I stated. Bianca frowned thoughtfully at this.

"But tomorrow is the first day of school. Why not just bring two characters up to the school with you?" she said after a moment.

I thought about it. That did sound like fun. And if other people knew, maybe they would help get some couples together.

"Okay, I'll do that" I agreed.

So she left, and I decided to just go to bed.

...

I was awoken the next morning by a flash outside. I grinned as I leapt up, and darted outside.

As I opened the door, there, sitting in front of me were the characters from Penguins of Madagascar.

"Hi!" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me.

"Hello, misssssss" Savio whispered. I backed up slightly. I am desperately afraid of snakes, particularly ones that can eat me.

"Hey, you! Girl! Do you know how we got here?" Skipper demanded. I smirked.

"First, my name is Tanya. Second, I have no clue at all" I lied. Skipper looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, then…" he muttered.

"But if you want, you can stay here for as long as you need" I offered. Skipper appeared to think it over.

"Well… If you say so. But how can we be sure you're not a spy?" he asked.

"You can't. But I'm the only one who will give you shelter without questioning how you got here, so you'll have to trust me" I countered.

"She has a point, Skipper" Kowalski interjected. Skipper sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine" he agreed reluctantly. I smirked.

"Good. Now, I have to get dressed for my first day of school. You guys just come in and make yourselves at home" I stated. They complied, following me inside. I went into my room, and selected a navy shirt, khaki pants, and black converse sneakers.

While I pulled my shirt on, I began to think. My first thought was how on earth I would hide my fanfiction pairings from these guys.

And my second thought was which pairing I should focus on.

I bit my lip, so many scenarios playing out in my head was making it hard for me to think.

I sighed, finally giving up and walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

…

Five minutes later I was waiting at the end of my driveway for the bus to come. I had decided to take Kowalski and Skipper as my two characters, and they were currently in backpack.

Soon enough, the bus pulled up. As soon as the doors opened, the sound of lots of kids chattering reached my ears, and it only got louder as I got on.

"Hey, Tanya! Over here!" I heard Bianca call me. I spotted her at the back, and across the aisle were two other females who appeared to be talking to her.

I walked up to her and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Hey Bianca, who's this?" one of the girls asked. She had Hispanic type skin, and black hair and eyes.

"This is Tanya. Tanya, this is Ana and Ashlea" Bianca responded, gesturing to the Hispanic girl, then the white-skinned blonde next to her.

"Oh, hi Tanya" Ashlea said, smiling.

"Hi" I responded. Just then, my backpack rustled. Ana and Ashlea looked at me oddly, as I frantically tried to come up with an explanation.

"Um…" I couldn't think of one. Luckily, Bianca jumped in.

"You'll find out what that was at school" she said. Ana and Ashlea looked at me weird again before shrugging.

…

Once at school, Bianca and her friends led me to the gym, where there was a table there set up to give people their locker numbers and class schedules.

I got my schedule and went to the other three.

"I got locker 158" I said.

"I got 165" Bianca responded.

"156" Ana said.

"172" Ashlea stated. So, I guess we all got lockers fairly close to each other.

"Well, looks like our class schedules are the same" I said, as we compared our schedules.

Just then, my backpack rustled again.

"Seriously, what IS that?" Ana asked. Bianca and I looked at each other.

"We'll tell you once first period starts" I said, hiding my grin.

…

So, when we were sitting in homeroom, as soon as the bell rang. I got up and walked to the teacher.

"I have something I'd like to announce to the class, if that's okay" I said, making sure only she could hear.

She looked at me, as if to say 'Seriously?'

"It's only the first day… But alright" she agreed.

So I turned to the rest of the class, who had had their eyes on me since I got up from my seat.

"Everyone, I have some exciting news… How many of you have heard of 'Penguins of Madagascar'?" I asked, to start off.

About three quarters of the class raised their hands.

"Well, here you go…" I muttered. I unzipped my backpack and turned it over, dumping the contents onto the floor. Including Kowalski and Skipper.

The entire class' jaws dropped, except Bianca.

"Ow! Geez, couldn't you have just lifted us out!" Skipper shouted. I shrugged.

The entire class started asking questions at the same time. I had to hold my head to keep from having a seizure or something.

"Look, guys!" I finally shouted, getting their attention.

"I realize there are lots of questions, but honestly. I can't tell you how they got here!" I said, making sure to give Bianca a meaningful look for her to keep her mouth shut.

And she did.

Thankfully, everyone shut up. So I knelt down to pick up the things that had fallen on the ground, and put them in my backpack while everyone rushed to Kowalski and Skipper to ask them some questions.

I smirked, already knowing that this would be even more fun than last time.

**Hi, so I have NO CLUE what pairings I want in this fic. So if you read something that looks like Kipper, but then I take a turn and it becomes Kico, don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello! A new character is added, thanks to kegusaran 14. ;D**

**I do not own PoM.**

_Tanya's POV_

It was just before lunch time. I was currently putting books into my locker, when Bianca, Ana and Ashlea came up to me.

"Hey, are we all gonna sit together?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good" I agreed. Bianca nodded in agreement.

So we headed off to the cafeteria. We had heard that today, pizza was being served.

When we had gotten our food and sat down, a boy came up to us.

"Tanya? It's me, Kevin" the boy said. I raised an eyebrow, wracking my brain until I remembered.

"Kevin! I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried.

Kevin had reddish-brown hair, and black eyes. The thing I remembered about him, and that apparently hadn't changed, was that he always wore a red baseball cap.

"Ditto. Can I sit?" Kevin responded. I nodded and moved over, allowing him to sit. I then introduced him to Bianca, Ana and Ashlea.

"So, I heard about 'them' coming to life" Kevin said, smirking. I laughed.

"Yeah, they're in my backpack. Wanna meet them?" I asked, gesturing to the bag underneath the table.

"Sure" he responded. So I unzipped my pack and lifted Kowalski and Skipper out, placing them on the table.

Kevin smirked, and almost instantly I could tell what he was thinking.

Me and Kevin were best friends, until last year when I moved and we lost contact. But before that, the two of us were obsessed with getting Kowalski and Skipper to date.

Judging by that, what he said next was not completely unexpected.

"So, was it awkward? Ya know, you two being in such a tight space together, pressed against each other?" he asked the penguins. It took all I had not to burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Skipper and Kowalski had turned so red that they looked like some type of penguin-tomato!

"N-no, no! Why would it be awkward?" Kowalski stuttered. Kevin shrugged.

"No reason" he said, poking his salad with his fork.

And I finally realised what pairing I was going to focus on.

**Hehehe, fallenshadow962, don't be mad! I wanted to do Kico, but I couldn't think of a good way to get that worked in. So I just did this...**


End file.
